Soramimi/Junkyard Boyz
Misheard dialogue for the film, Junkyard Boyz. This film has a lot of iconic misheard dialogue that most fans know about. For a scene or two that is. Key * Danny Lee - (DL) * Daniel Freeman - (Bacon) * Tim Carlton - (Yuda) * Dino Derio - (Miyagi) * Orlando Torres - (Brat) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Bacon. * Post. * Older sister. * Eagle. * Flying. * Spontaneous mind. * Ice cream. * Republican festival. * Teen. * Poop. * Uncle. * Trinket. * Café au lait. Names taken from film? A: Yes. Who? * Nejirin♂Boy (ねじりん♂ボーイ). Languages? * English - Danny Lee, Daniel Freeman, Tim Carlton, Dino Derio, and Orlando Torres Return to scrapyard activity * Ha! I say one guy gets a free ride! (DL) - そういえば、来月はフリー♂ライフ ** Sō ieba, raigetsu wa furī ♂ raifu - Speaking of which, next month will be a free life. * Go faster, man! Go faster! (Brat) - 落としたね / へ？ポスト？これポストね？ ** Otoshita ne - I dropped it. ** E? Posuto? Kore posuto ne? - What? Post? This is the post? * Hell no! (Brat) - 変なのw / （エネルギー資源）減らんのう！ / (有給休暇)減らんのう！ ** Hen'nanow - Strange thing. ** (Enerugī shigen) heran nō! - (Energy resources) Decrease! ** (Yūkyū kyūka) heran nō! - (Paid leave) Decrease! Scrap activities * Ehmmmm! (Yuda) - んふぅ♡ ** N fu ~u ♡ - Muah! Tire Throwing * (chatter) - 何故飛ばしたし ** Naze tobashitashi - Why did you fly? * (chatter) - おねえちゃん♀ ** Onē-chan♀ - Older sister. * (chatter) - そういえば入らんわwww ** Sō ieba hairan wa www - Speaking of which. * (chatter) - イきたい奴おったらイこうね？ ** I kitai yatsu ottara i kō ne? - If you want a guy who likes you? * (chatter) - バカにすんだぁ！ / 遠慮すんじゃねぇ ** Baka ni sunda ~a! - I'm stupid! ** Enryo sun jane~e - Don't refrain. * (chatter) - インチキw ** Inchiki w - Trinket. * (chatter) - ♂掘るなよ♂ ** ♂ Horu na yo ♂ - Don't dig. * (chatter) - ひょい♂ ** Hi ~yoi ♂ - Hyoy. * (chatter) - 9時にアイス食おう ** 9-Ji ni aisu kuou - Eat ice cream at 9:00. * (chatter) - オウッ、ゲイ・・・ ** Ō~, gei・・・ - Oh, gay... * (chatter) - 何逃げてんだw殺すぞw ** Nani nigete nda w korosu zo w - What are you running away? I'll kill you. * (chatter) - ってか俺ってティーン！？ ** Tteka orette tīn！？ - I'm a teen!? * (chatter) - 蘇民祭 ** So minsai - Republican festival. * (chatter) - am♂pm ** N/A - N/A * (chatter) - おー激しい ** O ̄ hageshī - Oh fierce. * Hands up! Hands up! (DL) (Bacon) - ええぞ！ええぞ！ ** Eezo！Eezo！ - Yeah! Yeah! * Come on! Stack 'em! Hands up! (DL) - ベーコンええぞ！ / ええぞ！ええぞ！ ** Bēkon Eezo！ - Bacon yeah! ** Eezo！Eezo！ - Yeah! Yeah! * (chatter) - 貸したまえ ** kashi tamae - Lend it to me. * Guys! Hands up! (DL) - いち、にー、さん! ** Ichi, ni ̄ ,-san! - One, two, three! * Oh! (Bacon) Watch it! (DL) - Oh、バッチリ！ / うんち...？ / watchやって / ** Oh, batchiri! - Oh, perfect! ** Unchi...？ - Poop...? ** watch yatte - Doing watch. * (chatter) - しょんべん ** Shon be n - Shōnben. * (chatter) - うんち...? / おっちゃん！？ ** Unchi...？ - Poop...? ** Occhan！？ - Uncle!? * (chatter) - ヒッドィwwww / ひっどいwwwwww ** Hiddo~i wwww - Terrible. ** Hiddoi wwwwww - Terrible. * Watch out! (?) - おっちゃん！？ ** Occhan！？ - Uncle!? * Shoo! (?) - シュー！ ** Shū! - Shoo! * (chatter) - んじゃベーコンにこれ行くよ ** Nja bēkon ni kore iku yo - Then, I'm going to bacon. * Ah, there we go! (DL) - ほら行くよ ** Hora iku yo - See you. * (chatter) - アッーハッハッハッwwwwwwww ** Ahahahawwwwwwww - Ahahaha! * (chatter) - 意外に．．． / 重い。 ** Igai ni... - Unexpectedly... ** Omoi. - Heavy. * Oh shit! (?) - あー惜しい！ ** A ̄ oshī! - Aoshi! * (chatter) - カフェオレ！ ** Kafeore! - Café au lait! * Oh man! (?) - おーでーん！ ** O ̄ de ̄ n! - Oden! * (chatter) - 受付 ** Uketsuke - Reception. * (chatter) - ワシがやるｗワシがやるw / 自発の心 / 「ワシがやる。」という自発の心。 ** Washi ga yaru w washi ga yaru w - An eagle, an eagle. ** Jihatsu no kokoro - Spontaneous mind. ** `Washi ga yaru.' To iu jihatsu no kokoro. - (Eagle does) Have a spontaneous mind. * (chatter) - ＼チョエェー！？／ / 逃げろww逃げろww ** \ Choe~ē! ? / - Choee!? ** Nigero ww nigero ww - Escape, escape. * (chatter) - 似合わない苦笑いしよって・・・ ** Niawanai nigawarai shi yotte・・・ - With a bitter smile... * (chatter) - ぬへへへwwwwwwwwぬへwwwwwwww / おっ(　＾ω＾) ** Nu e e e wwwwwwwwnu e wwwwwwww - Hahaha! Ha! ** O(　＾ω＾) - Oh. * HERHA! HEHAHA! (DL) - ふっふ～ふっふ（＾ω＾） ** Fuffu ~ fuffu（＾ω＾） - Fufu. Fufu. * No! (DL) (chatter) - ウォッーワッハッハ！wwwwww / フハハwwwww ** Uowahhahha！wwwwww - Wow! ** Fuhahawwwww - Fuhaha! * (chatter) - 掘るよ♂(脅し) ** Horu yo♂(odoshi) - I'll dig. (threat) * (chatter) - あっは♂おもしろい ** Awwa♂omoshiroi - Oh, it's funny. * Bury him! Bury him! (?) - 出るよ♂出るよ♂ ** Deru yo♂deru yo♂ - I'm going out, I'm going out. * (chatter) - やめいwwww ** Ya mei wwww - Quit. * (chatter) - ちょっwwちょっwww / ひどい！ひどい！wwww ** Cho ~ ww cho ~ www - A little. A little. ** Hidoi！Hidoi！wwww - Terrible! Terrible! * (chatter) - ちょっwww ** Cho ~ www - A little. * HE! HE! HO! HO! (DL) - おぉー！！(　＾ω＾) ** O~oー！！(　＾ω＾) - Wow!! * (chatter) - ぎゃあｗ / これはwマジでこれはひどいw ** Gyā w - Gyaa. ** Kore wa w majide kore wa hidoi w - This is serious and this is terrible. * Up top! (?) - おっとぉ！ ** Otto ~o! - Oops! * (chatter) - 後でヤる♂からねーw ** Atode yaru♂kara neーw - I'll come back later. * (chatter) - ベ～コン・・・ ** Be ~ kon - Bacon... * (chatter) - ねじりんだw ** Nejirinda w - Nejirin. * (chatter) - プチ♂救い / おっと！？気を付けろよ・・・♂ ** Puchi♂sukui - Petite salvation. ** O tto！？Ki o tsukero yo・・・♂ - Oops!? Watch out... * (chatter) - 爽やか！ / SA♂WA♂YA♂KA / あ、邪魔やんコレ ** Sawayaka! - Refreshing! ** SA♂WA♂YA♂KA - REF♂RE♂SH♂IN♂G! ** A, jamayan kore - Oh, disturbing. Water Gun Shootout * Scared. (DL) - いずこ ** Izu ko - Izuko. * Yeah, right there! (DL) - いたぁ…♂ ** Ita ~a…♂ - It was... Water Gun Shootout 2 * Hah, what's up?! (DL) - あっは、ごちそう(^ω^) ** awwa, gochisou - Oh, feast. * Ohohoho! Ganging up! (DL) - おっほっほっほ～元気だ(^ω^) ** Ohohoho ~ genki da (^ω^) - Ohohoho, I'm fine. * I trapped you in, bud! (?) (Miyagi) - ねじりん♂ボーイ ** Nejirin♂Bōi - Nejirin♂Boy. Water Gun Shootout 3 * Hey! I have places I got to be! (?) (DL) - はい、はいこっちで ** Hai, hai kotchi de - Yes, yes, over here. Water Gun Shootout 4 * Ha! You go right up! (?) (Miyagi) - いい具合だ ** Ī guaida - It looks good. * Bam bo! (?) (Miyagi) - ﾅﾊﾟ王…！ ** Napa-ō…! - Napa...! * Watch out! (Miyagi) - こっちだ / 痛いよ！（´；ω；｀） ** Kotchida - Come here. ** Itaiyo!（´；ω；｀） - It hurts! Category:Soramimi - Subpage